Alex (Genisys)
Film|Synchronsprecher_DE = Peter Lontzek}}Alex Film: Credits ist ein T-5000''Terminator Genisys: Resetting The Future'' Making-Of-Buch aus dem Jahr 2029 und eine Verkörperung von Skynet. Auftritte Film 2029 Er tötet alle Widerständler, welche die Zeitmaschine besetzt hielten. Dabei infiziert er John Connor mit Nanomaterial, und entsendet ihn als T-3000 durch die Zeit um das Genisys-Projekt hervorzubringen. 2014 Der T-3000 reist in das Jahr 2014 um das Genisys-Projekt zu fördern und zu überwachen. Kyle Reese, Sarah Connor und der T-800 versuchten sie aufzuhalten. Notizen * Während einer Pressetagung des Films in Los Angeles gab es Details zum Charakterkonzept ::Laeta Kalogridis: "Skynet greift sich John. Er entstammt nicht dieser Zeitlinie. Er ist aus einem alternativen Universum des Muliversums, ein anderes der vielen Universen die existieren. Dieses Skynet ist nicht das dieser Zeitline." ::Patrick Lussier: "Es ist offenbar, dass Skynet endlich realisiert 'Ich kann nicht einfach die Menschen vernichten, ich kann die Menschen nicht besiegen, solange ich nicht die beste Waffe besitze, welche die Menschen haben und das ist er Connor'" ::Laeta Kalogridis: "Oder vereinfacht gesagt, wenn man ein Skynet hat, welches mehrere Iterationen des Maschinenaufstands miterlebte, was dieses Skynet hat…" ::Patrick Lussier: "Und immer wieder vernichtet wurde…" ::Laeta Kalogridis: "Dieses Skynet war in diesem Universum und jenen Universum und jenem Universum. Darum sagt er auch: 'I came a very long way to stop you'. Er ist nicht von hier. Er hat es gesehen. Er hat es schon einige unterschiedliche male erlebt und jedesmal hat er gesehen, dass es ein anderes Resultat gibt, welches aber zum gleichen Ausgang führt." ::Interviewer: "Also kann Skynet Smith nun zwischen verschiedenen Dimensionen springen?" ::Laeta Kalogridis: "Dieses besondere Skynet von einem anderen Ort. Dieses Skynet – nicht das aus den orginalen zwei Filmen – kann."craveonline.com: Laeta Kalogridis: "Skynet. You see in the beginning. He grabs John. He’s not from this timeline. He’s from an alternate universe, in the multiverse, another of the many universes that exist. That Skynet is not from that timeline." Patrick Lussier: "'It is the understanding that for Skynet, finally realizing that 'I cannot just wipe out the humans, I can never defeat the humans unless I have the best weapon that humans have, and that is him.'" '''Laeta Kalogridis: "'Or, more simply put, if you have a Skynet that has witnessed multiple iterations of the rise of the machines, which Skynet has…" 'Patrick Lussier: "'And being wiped out over and over…'''Laeta Kalogridis: '''This Skynet has been to this universe, and this universe, and this universe. That’s why he says, 'I came a very long way to stop you.' He’s not from here. So he’s watched it. He’s watched it happen a bunch of different times, and each time he’s seen it there is a different result but the same result." '''Interviewer: "So Skynet Smith can now hop between dimensions?" 'Laeta Kalogridis: "'This particular Skynet, from another place. This Skynet – not from the original two movies – can." * Für den T-5000 wurde ein komplexes Charakterkonzept ausgearbeitet. Seine technischen Fähigkeiten wurden bereits in der Konzeptphase des Films festgelegt. Da die Genisys-Reihe als Dreiteiler gedacht war, spricht daher vieles dafür, dass der T-5000 auch in den folgenden Filmen zu sehen wäre. Einzelnachweise en:Alex Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Terminator Kategorie:Skynet Kategorie:Cyborg